darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Sun Gwyndolin
Dark Sun Gwyndolin is both the leader of the Blade of the Darkmoon and an optional boss. He is the youngest son of Gwyn, Lord of Cinder and the final remaining deity in Anor Londo. He is voiced by Harry Lister Smith. __TOC__ Location Gwyndolin is on one of the lower levels of Anor Londo, accessed through the spiralling elevator. His boss room will appear if the player wears the Darkmoon Seance Ring, which can be found in The Catacombs, or if the player has killed Gwynevere but does not yet have the Darkmoon Seance Ring. Plot Gwyndolin initiates players into the Blade of the Darkmoon Covenant. He accepts Souvenirs of Reprisal in exchange for leveling players up in the covenant. Strategies The fight against Gwyndolin takes part in a seemingly never-ending corridor. He's not a very difficult boss if the player has decent dodging skill, of his three attacks two can be avoided by hiding behind a pillar, while the last is relatively slow moving. The only issue in the fight is really catching him, as he teleports away when a player approaches. Thus the best time to run up to him is when he's just finishing off his arrow attack, as he takes a few moments to recover. Notes Defeating Gwyndolin grants Domhnall of Zena the ability to sell the Moonlight Set, most notably his helmet, which increases the power of all magic. Boss Information Attacks Arrow Spread Damage is listed per arrow Gwyndolin will slightly raise up and shoot multiple arrows at the Player. Blockable as they do not use much stamina. Alternatively, the Player can stand behind the pillars so that the arrows hit the pillar instead. Note that on new game+++, If all the arrows hit the Player without them blocking it, death is certain. Orb Spread Damage is listed per orb Gwyndolin will charge up his catalyst and shoot a cluster of homing blue orbs at the Player. Deals heavy damage if they connect. Recommended action is to hide behind the pillars as the orbs cannot go through them, or roll under it. Sphere Shot Gwyndolin will charge up his catalyst and shoot out a huge magic sphere which travels at great speed. Possible to dodge by rolling directly under it or blocking it with a good magic shield. The sphere can pass through the pillars though, so hiding behind them is not recommended. Defenses |strike = |slash = |thrust = |fire = |magic = |light = |bleed = |poison = |toxic = }} Drops Dialogue |} Trivia *The corridor that serves as the arena for this fight is not infinite, and its limit can be reached if the player tries to get close to Gwyndolin enough times without success. Although an impractical strategy, when the limit is reached, Gwyndolin stops moving and just attacks, making the fight considerably easier. *Dark Sun Gwyndolin's boss fight has the same soundtrack as the Moonlight Butterfly. *Under his cloak, Gwyndolin has very prominent breasts, despite being male. Whether this is canon or if it was simply a forgotten detail is unknown. Gallery gwyndolin.jpg Dark Sun Gwyndolin.jpg|Confrontation Gwyndolin02.jpg gwyndolin03.jpg|Casting Teleportation Gywndolin_concept_art.jpg|Concept Art Gywndolin_concept_art02.jpg|Concept Art 2 Gwyndolin Room.png|Gwyndolin's room Relevant Videos Footnotes Achievements/Trophies Category:Dark Souls: Characters Category:Dark Souls: Deities